


A Lunar Eclipse to Remember

by Phoenix_Rising719



Series: Day & Night AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Tumblr AU, Viktuuri fluff, a little bit of liquid courage, and a lot of fuzzy memories, beautiful royal sky beings, day and night au, god save these dorks, or the starts of it, sweep him off his feet, who left him alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Rising719/pseuds/Phoenix_Rising719
Summary: The King of Night, Yuuri Katsuki, is doing his best to keep it together and host a Lunar Eclipse Gala on his own. But that only works so well with out poor anxiety ridden child. But that's nothing a little liquid courage can't fix, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Tumblr user Beanpots's Day and Night AU, took me forever and a day to get it written. Also has some basis off of a fic that I read on here by ShrubbyScribe called [When The Sun Chases The Moon From The Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9286073/chapters/21044171).  
> You should definitely check out both!
> 
> The lovely AU creator: [@Beanpots](http://beanpots.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Thank you and enjoy!

The Night King was normally known for his calm and quiet demeanor. He was someone who was always composed, collected, and held an air of mystery. Well, to everyone in his court except for the one person who knew him best. His Prime Minister of Dusk, Phichit; who was currently sitting at a desk in the corner of the King’s room, watching him intently. He was panicking. What was he to do? There was to be a Lunar Eclipse Gala held in the audience of the Sky Court in just a few days and our very King was to host it.

The problem wasn’t so much the party itself, so much as Yuuri had never hosted anything a day in his life. His whole, eternal, existence, someone has always aided him. Someone was always there to guide him through how this should be properly done, but not now. Granted he had Phichit, who also acted as his advisor when it seemed fitting for him, his friend was far from helping him. Something along the lines of ‘You’re a king and need to do this on your own’, coupled with the enjoyment of seeing him freaking out and acting with less tact and grace than ever before.

Aside from having to handle all of the proceedings for this grand occasion, he also had one other slight, glimmering, problem. One rather, radiant problem. 

King Viktor. 

The King of the Day. 

Night had always felt that he was less graceful than Day. There was a constant aura about the King of Day. He exuded gloriousness, tact, grace, beauty, regality; all things that the King of Night felt he lacked. And to be around this gorgeous being for any period of time would be his undoing. Granted they were on equal ground, both of them being rulers of their respective realms and all, Yuuri never felt that way.

“What am I going to do? Not only do I have to host this party, but I have to invite the King and his Prime Minister as well. I have to interact with all of the guests in an allotted time before I have to—” His words fell short as his voice broke. Silver-tinged eyes wavered as they stared in despair at the ruby colored boy across the room.

A small shrug was Dusk’s first response. “This happens every couple of years. It should be a little more normal by now.” He spoke casually as he strode over to his broken friend.

“But it’s always so brief! This time it’s longer! This time I have no one helping me! I have to talk to all the attendees. Help. Me.” Yuuri pleaded, grabbing the boy’s shoulders and shaking him gently.

“My hands are tied! I’ve been told that I can’t help you at all. But I believe in you. I know you can do this. But for now, maybe we should make our ways to the Court?” Dusk reassures, nodding towards the clearing court below.

“I guess I can worry about this later.”

⸎⸎⸎⸎

With more pressing matters to worry about, Yuuri paid very little attention the council tonight. His mind was racing with the thoughts of how he was going to orchestrate the Gala. How he was getting everyone from both royal courts there without a hitch. How he was going to get the Prime Minister of Dawn to not argue with everyone from his court. And most importantly…

“I HAVE TO LEARN THE DANCE!” he shouted subconsciously, raising from the throne he previously slumped in. As heads slowly turned his direction, he felt the heat spread across his cheeks. “I…I’m sorry. Please continue. Ignore me.”

With that, he sank back into the seat, taking his robe in his hands and trying to, discreetly, use it to cover his face. He was almost certain that his cheeks were almost the same shade as Yuri’s cape. Which, in and of itself, was a fete for the King of Night. 

As the night slowly draws to a close, and half of the court retires to the kingdom of Selene, Yuuri remains seated, face still buried in a glittering robe of galaxies. Phichit slowly makes his way over to the distraught male, placing a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort. It was much needed at this time. The King had just made an irreversible fool of himself with his outburst, and his sudden realization.  
A groan filled the quieting room. Then footsteps. 

Yuuri looks up to see the Prime Minister of Dawn strolling in casually, signaling the time for his departure. As he rises to his feet, to make way for the King of Day, he hears a small sound come from the boy in front of him.

“Next time don’t be such an idiot.” Muttered the blond child.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri questioned sincerely.

“You caused unusual tides cuz you weren’t being careful. We won’t be able to see the full damage until Viktor gets here.”

Blushing nervously, darkened starlight orbs turn to the floor. “I didn’t mean it. Just... having a rough night is all.”

“Tch!”

The sound of dismissal as the bringer of Day did a loop around the throne. Night retiring back to the palace in Selene.

⸎⸎⸎⸎

Three days left. Only three days and Yuuri still had no idea how to address the guests. He still had to send out invitations. Oh god the invitations! He still had to make the invitations before they could even be sent! A dull thud echoed in the room as his head made contact with the desk. Dusk looked at him, a small frown slipping across his face.

“What’s the matter now?”

“I didn’t even make invitations! I can’t do this!” Night rolled his head on the desk, his obsidian hair coming slightly undone. “I don’t want to do this anymore. Can we just possibly skip this Eclipse? Maybe come back in four years?”

“No we can’t. But I’ll tell you what. I will help you make the invitations if you tell me how you want them to look!” Phichit smiled brightly as leaned his head down in front of the King’s.

Eyes the size, and color, of the moon stared up to his friend. “Thank you. Thank you! THANK YOU!” he shouted, wrapping his arms around the boy.

“Okay, okay. Now just design one and I will help you make the rest.”

With a nod, Yuuri grabs a piece of paper from the table and stares at it. The coloring matching him in its entirety. A graduation of light blue on the outer edges, to a dark blue in the middle. Reaching within the fabric of his robe, he grabs a fistful of stars and sprinkles them about the page. On the lower half he scrawls a message with a quill of glittering silver.

_‘You are cordially invited to attend the Lunar Eclipse Gala hosted by the King of the Night in the Sky Court. To be held in three nights from now, during the full moon.’_

He folded the page in half and slid it to the boy next to him. “Something like that. We need enough for his entire court. Think we can do that before the end of the night?”

An enthusiastic nod. “Of course we can. However our Council won’t be happy about it.”

“They’ll have to understand.”

⸎⸎⸎⸎

As Phichit and Yuuri made their way to the now empty court, the Prime Minister suddenly jumped and ran for the throne. Giddy, he grabbed a piece of paper that was colored much like the robes of the King of Day, glowing faintly. He read it to himself and beamed, handing it to Night as he finally approached.

“What has you so excited?” came the question, as he flipped the paper around, examining it.

“Read it!”

A sigh as he read the gold lettering. _‘Don’t worry so much. Everything will be perfect. King Viktor.’_

Yuuri’s heart sank into his stomach as he stared blankly past his vizier. What did this even mean? What does he mean ‘what does this mean’? It’s obvious what this means! More stress to actually make this perfect! He was going to explode at any moment. Not aiming for a repeat of last night’s events, the King took a steadying breath and calmed himself. He took his place on the throne and looked to his right to be greeted by two rows of glimmering white teeth.

“No. No. It’s not like that!” came the King’s response. Dusk didn’t need to speak for his King to know what was being implied.

“But Yuuri! He left it for you! Addressed to you!”

“We have to listen to the council meeting today.” Yuuri attempted to dismiss, turning his head.

“Don’t ignore me! You haven’t listened to a single meeting before, why start now?” Phichit scolded slightly.

“Because I don’t have time for this.” He says, casually tucking the note into the sash of his outfit. “And besides, we have to work on the invitations while we’re here. I need to send those out before I resign.”

Sensing a pointless argument, Dusk pouts and pulls out a small stack of papers before sitting down next to the King and beginning his arduous task.

 

All invitations except for one had been finished within a couple of hours. When Phichit looked to his left, he saw Yuuri staring intently at a blank sheet of paper. It hadn’t even been dusted in stars yet. As he studied his friend closer, he noticed a darker shade of blue filling his cheeks.

Casually leaning closer, he whispers, “Having difficulties making _his_ invitation?”

A chill runs along his spine as he sits bolt upright. “Th-that’s not it at all. I just…Don’t want his to look like everyone else’s is all.”

“Mhm. Either way, the courier is going to be leaving with these in an hour. If you need to be pardoned for a moment to properly handle the letter, I can make an excuse.”

“If you could!” Yuuri said, jumping to his feet. “I won’t be long. I’ll be in the garden if you need me!”

Laughing under his breathing, the Prime Minister began to make up a reason as to why Night took off as quickly as he had.  
Finally making his way into the Eos Garden, he sat in his area to the back, and stared at the paper again. He wanted to decorate the card in stars, as he had done for all the other invitations, but this one had to be different. It had to be special. It was for the King of Day. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Opening them, now, he was staring at the paper with a new meaning. A new light. And that’s when it hit him! 

Removing his star crown, he sets it on the bench next to him along with the paper. He smiles as he leans his head over the paper and ruffles his hair, sprinkling stardust about it. He reaches into his robe for something more specific than a collection of stars this time. Retrieving what he was aiming for, he folds the card and places a particular constellation on the front. Andromeda. He found it fitting, that a girl who was thought to be more gorgeous than the gods and forever immortalized should grace the cover of an invitation for a man who is such himself. 

Proud of the work thus far, he pulls a small quill from his sash and writes, as neatly as possible, _‘For the King of Day, Viktor’_ in his fanciest script. Inside, he proceeds to quickly scribble a message before he regrets what he’s writing.

_‘It would be my pleasure to request your attendance at the Lunar Eclipse Gala, to be held on the night of the full moon. As it would be nothing without you there. King of the Night, Yuuri.’_

He closed the invitation quickly and attempted to steady his breathing before rising to return to the court. He looked at the letter one more time before placing a tiny kiss in the upper right corner, leaving behind a shimmer of dust from the meteors decorating the night.

Shoving the card to the viceroy without looking, all he said was, “Make sure this is delivered to the King directly.” He walked past the shimmering ruby male and sat in the throne with a stoic expression.

⸎⸎⸎⸎

The following night when Yuuri arrived to the throne room, he spotted a certain pale blond quaintly seated in the seat reserved for kings. He was sitting with his legs crossed and toying with a small orb of light, twirling it around in his fingers. Hearing the footsteps approach, he looks up, unfazed, and seems to grimace. Not that this is different from any look he gives anyone on any given occasion.  
Though there is one person who seems to have a smile reserved for them, but they’re not present at this time.

“Are you practicing for something?” Yuuri teases the younger boy.

Kicking his legs over the arm, he lounges across the throne entirely. “I think I look better sitting here than either one of you two. But that’s not why I’m here.” Pulling something from the sleeve of his robe, he rises to his feet and makes his way over to Night. “The glowing idiot wanted me to give you this. Directly. He told me not to leave this room until you got it and read it.”

“So you listened?” Night said, slightly amused at the thought that Yuri would actually obey.

“I had to! Viktor refused to let me leave with him. And he barred me in with guards for the first twenty minutes. Now can you read that stupid note so I can go? I have things to do too you know!” Dawn’s ocean green eyes casted to the floor as a shade of early morning pink spread across his face. That’s why the Night Guard wasn’t here.

Yuuri opened the card and was taken by surprise when sun drops fell from it, casting a heavenly glow as they fell to his feet. Inside, a message to him in beautifully, carefully, scripted cursive: _‘It is my honour to join in the Gala hosted by such a King. I cannot wait. I rest assured knowing that it will be the most beautiful Gala I have attended in all my years as King. Thank you. King Viktor.’_  
Yuuri looks up to the bored child of Dawn and blushes a heavy shade of blue.

“There’s more you know.” He says, motioning to flip the card over.

Doing just that, on the back he sees post script. _‘Andromeda is more fitting for you if I must say. Viktor.’_  
Night’s face was almost pitch black with embarrassment. Everything about that message had made him flustered. He lost his ability to think clearly. Yuri just laughed at this before trying to retrieve his annoyed tone.

“Do you have a response? I would like to go.”

A nod as Yuuri reached into his sash, withdrawing a piece of paper and a quill. He leaned on the arm of the throne and jotted down a quick message. Making his way back to the shorter child of the Day, he handed him the note and smiled carefully.

“Give him that and tell him I said thank you for his quick response.” As Yuri walked away, the elder stopped him, adding, “And tell my Guard I said to make sure he returns at some point before the night is out.”

Hearing a small squeak resound from the boy before muttered curses and stomping signaling his exit, the King of Night laughed to himself as he sat in the throne. Pulling the note from his sleeve, he stared at it over and over again. Memorizing every last detail. Was it actually possible that someone thought that he was beautiful? Nonsense. That was just how the King of Day behaved. That was Viktor’s personality. In all of their moments spent together, however brief they were, Viktor always came off as the extravagant one.

To him, everyone and everything was gorgeous and precious. Even his Viceroy of Dawn, regardless of his perpetual state of distaste. Day constantly regarded everyone with compliments and pet names. It was always ‘Good day to you my dear, you look beautiful as ever' and ‘Your gown sparkles gorgeously in this light’. Even Yuuri’s subjects and court fell victim to his charms. They would hope for even a second to be acknowledged by the King of Day. And in those times, Yuuri would swear that the night glittered more brightly than ever before. 

Hearing the sounds of the court arriving, as the moon was allowed an early start this evening, he gently pressed the card to his lips before tucking it away in the folds of his royal gown. Dusk ran quickly, almost shoving Minako and Yuuko down in the process, to the throne in which his King sat. Yuuri sighed watching this, as he placed his face in his hands.

“My King! My King! Did you see Dawn!” he shouted, waving his arms like a fool.

“Yes, Phichit, I saw Dawn.” He droned, trying to keep composure.

“Did he give you the message!” 

“Yes, I received King Viktor’s letter.”

“Not. That.”. He said, panting now as he leaned on the arm of the throne.

“Then what?” Yuuri questioned, looking at the winded boy.

“King Viktor. He apparently spoke to Dawn. And…and…”

“And?”. Yuuri egged on, attempting to hide the eagerness in his voice.

“He said that it wasn’t a mistake what he said. You are more beautiful. And that he’s not just saying that. And that he awaits your dance just as eagerly as you do.” Phichit beamed as he finished relaying his message. “Yuuri! He _eagerly. Awaits._ He eagerly awaits your dance!”

It seemed that the ruler of the Twilight was more excited than him about this. Which would be beyond true, because it was in this moment that Yuuri realized he only had two days to learn said dance and to execute it perfectly. It was also at this point that he realized how big of a fool he had made himself. Why did he have to say any of what he had said in those messages to Day? Why did he have to host this Gala alone? As if reading his mind, his Advisor, Minako, strolls over to where the two boys sat.

“This is a test for you, _Your Highness_.” She teased. “Besides, your council would like to see what you are capable of. And I’m sure the King of Day would be much more honored to attend a Gala that you designed yourself, rather than one designed by any of us.”

Yuuri flushed at her tone. He knew exactly what it was that she implied, but he’d rather not feed into her manipulation.

“I’m very certain he would attend either way.” He said, managing a neutral tone.

“But I’m more certain that he’d enjoy something you orchestrated. Either way, I’ve heard through the grapevine,” a look shot to Phichit, “that you still need to learn the dance for this event. Is that right?”

Night’s lips turned into a thin line on his face as he internally cursed the boy to his right. “True.”

“Well then, what are we doing here? You’ve got two days and it’s not going to practice itself!”

“But.. the Moon!”

“Has been in the sky since this evening, you have no excuses, let’s go!”

With that, Minako grabbed the King’s arm and dragged him away from the room full of starry subjects. Phichit was left giggling in the presence of a very confused council.

~~~~

“No. Yuuri. Seriously! I know you have more grace than this! Put your heart into it!” the Royal Advisor sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between two glittering fingers.

“Don’t you think I’m trying?” the King whined back.

“No. I don’t actually.” Minako walked up behind Night and grabbed his hips, causing him to jump in shock, “Swi~vel! Act like you possess an ounce of sex appeal and like you know how to use these hips you have!”

“C-could you not do that?” a dark blue slowly decorating his twinkling cheeks.

“Could you dance like you mean it then? You are dancing the salsa. You are doing a dance that requires you to be like water. I know you know how to do that considering you help Luna control the tides!” she stopped and stared into the mirror, making eye contact with the King. “You know, I bet His Highness has perfected this dance already. I bet you he knows how to move with sex appeal.”  
Minako couldn’t help the hysterical laughter that escaped her as Yuuri went bone straight, the stars that normally decorated his cheeks now being swallowed by the abysmal darkness of his blush.

“That’s not helping me right now!” he snapped, more embarrassed than upset.

“Fine, fine. Take a ten minute break, cuz we’re going to be practicing nonstop.”

Yuuri groaned as he made his way to the Eos Garden for a moment of solitude. He sulked his way to back of the garden to a small ridge that overlooked the Ocean of Dreams. Heaving a sigh, he looked upward at the swirling and blending colors that decorated the sky between day and night.

“I guess Minako is right. King Viktor can probably dance this in his sleep by now. I need to practice, I have to do this in front of everyone in two days. Gah! What if I can’t! What if I mess up! What if he laughs at me!”

With the heavy weight of anxiety crushing him, like the slow weight of Gaia on Atlas's shoulders, he sighed one last time before positioning himself as if he were dancing with a partner. Closing his eyes, he started to move, counting the time in his head as he tried to match the movements of his body to the ebb and flow of the crashing waves below. Minako was right after all. He helped Luna every night control these tides. He practically did that in his sleep, so why should this be any different?

It shouldn’t.

It should.

This wasn’t causing waves, this was dancing. And not just dancing with anyone. This was dancing with the King of Day. For a specific purpose. In front of everyone in _both_ of their courts. 

His movements stuttered as he lost his footing. Catching himself, and his breath, he started back. _One, and two, and three, and four_. He counted in his head. He attempted to keep his mind as clear as possible, focusing on nothing but the starry waves below and the rhythm in his mind. _One, and two, and…_

Shake the image. _One and two and…_

Shake it again.

_One and…_ Why!

Opening his eyes, his Advisor stands just a few feet away with a smile on her face. She quietly applauds him while she strides closer.

“I don’t know what got you to move like that, but it was beautiful. Just add a bit of polish and you’re perfect.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, “But for now let’s go down and clear the Court for the King of Day. You can rest for a while.”

“Thanks.” Came the King’s voice, quiet and calm as normal.

⸎⸎⸎⸎

There was a little less than twenty-four hours left and Yuuri did everything he could to keep himself composed and read as though he wasn't worried to the subjects in the room. Though easier said than done, he somehow managed. When making his way past the Keepers of the Constellations, Yuuko and Takeshi, they questioned if he was feeling alright. A small nod and a smile seemed to work as they simply smiled back and returned to polishing the stars for that night. He didn't lie, he also didn't tell the truth. After tonight, after the next sunrise, he was to host the Lunar Eclipse Gala. He was to put on a spectacular show that no one would soon forget. And he was terrified, but thrilled. 

Today was another day of an early rise for the Moon, so he had to coax Luna from her rest to her place in the sky across from Sol. Making good use of this time to travel across the Palace of Selene to wake Luna, he danced. Spinning and gliding, his gown following behind him in a swirl of cosmic beauty, he ignored the stares of his subjects as he came back from his task. He had to practice, that was the only way he was going to be perfect. And tonight he had no time for that. He actually had to participate in the meeting tonight. 

And not only participate, but conduct it.

He had to _conduct_ the meeting.

Chills rattled his spine as he thought about it, but he shook the idea and continued to dance all the way back to his room. Once there, he reached for the knob and was shocked when the door flew open on its own.

"My King!" A familiar, warm voice chirped.

"Phichit? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was trying to find you for the longest time, and I figured that at some point you'd have to come back here. So I waited."

"Okay, so why were you looking for me?" Night continued.

"Well, Yurio caught me on my way from the Eos Garden. He told me that, and I quote, 'that damned fool won't stop talking about how great this Gala is going to be, so make sure that idiot of yours doesn't mess this up'. And he told me to tell you that exactly." Dusk said, placing a finger to his chin. "He really does seem fond of the two of you."

"That's what you call fond?"

"Mhm. Oh! And also that King Viktor wanted his outfit to compliment yours as best as possible. So make sure you look your best."

There it was. His old friends anxiety and nerves. His pulse quickened, though he didn't know why. It was something as simple as wanting to compliment him. Which was to be somewhat expected, as they were going to share the floor for an extended period of time.  
Phichit bent down to look at Yuuri, who was now doubled over. A look of pure terror covered his face.

"Are you going to be alright?" He questioned sincerely. Yuuri shook his head. "Go take a break. I'll let you know when it's time to come out."

Accepting this act of kindness, Yuuri made his way over to his bed and sat, running his fingers through his dark hair.

~~~~

Sitting on the throne, he toyed with the silver edges of his robe nervously. His breathing was shallow and his voice was hitching in his throat before he was even talking. He glanced to his right, seeing his Prime Minister, and to his left, his Advisor and dance instructor as of late; sighing heavily. He wasn't prepared, but there was no other option. Once everyone filed in and the room quieted, he let out a small cough to grab their attention.

"Alright, so, as you all may know, tomorrow night is the Lunar Eclipse Gala. This is also the first one I have complete control over. So, I want to make this as perfect as possible." His voice was mousy, lacking the confidence he was hoping to portray. "Tonight, we are going to discuss all preparations for the event, as well as how I expect everything to be handled. It's going to be a two hour event at the least. I expect everyone to handle themselves with great dignity during this time."

He looked around at the crowd, then again to his left and right before proceeding. He explained that there would be food and drink, considering how long the even was set to last, the fact that he would greet everyone and talk to subjects from both courts, and that it would conclude with a dance and farewells. There was also the addressing of decorations which were set to be as extravagant as, if not more so than, what the King of Day does for his Galas. It was a fairly short meeting for what it was worth, and Yuuri's nerves were allowed to settle once he allowed for everyone to head out to prepare accordingly. Phichit and Minako both placed a hand on the King's shoulder and smiled, proud of him.

"I just want this night to be over with!"

"You'll be fine, Yuuri." Phichit soothed.

"Besides, I'm sure you'll be swept off your feet and forget about everything as soon as you hit the dancefloor." Minako added.

"Yea." Yuuri didn't sound as convinced as his counterparts.

⸎⸎⸎⸎

The night had finally arrived. Yuuri was beyond panicking inside, but outside his face stayed as blank as he could muster. He kept his mind focused on other things to avoid the anxieties. Making sure the stars sparkled just right, that the clouds stayed as scarce as they had been since earlier that day, and that the tulle and banners hung in the Sky Court perfectly so. He walked, or more or less glided, around the Court, making sure all of the tables were neatly presented and nothing was out of place.

He wasn't ready.

As much as he'd wished this night would be over, he wasn't ready.

He scanned the room, studying all of the faces carefully. All of them were a varied hue of blue or magenta, as all of the inhabitants of the Kingdom of Selene were. He relaxed a bit, knowing that the residents of Theia were still, probably, preparing. 

"Are you excited?" Came Dusk's voice from behind him.

Shaking his head, "Not really, no." Night replied.

"What! Why not?"

"I'm more nervous than excited. I don't know why."

Nodding sagely, Phichit pointed to a table with various chalices and colored drinks on it. "Why don't you go take a drink? It might calm you."

"I don't think I should. I'll be fine."

"Alright, if you insist. Either way, come and find me if you need me."

~~~~

The court was fuller than normal and it was actually quite impressive that it could hold so many people. Everyone was mingling together so well. Talking, drinking, eating, they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Yuri seemed to be enjoying himself, having found a secluded corner to talk with the Night's Guard, Otabek. Yuuri could make out a small smile and a faint tinge of blush, even from this distance. He smiled to himself as he stood by the drink table, holding a glass in two hands, tightly. When he looked at the reddish liquid inside, he could see it vibrating. He was shaking with nerves.

"One glass can't hurt right?"

Two more 'one glass'es later, Yuuri could feel the room beginning to wobble. But that was okay, because now he could talk to the guests, and that's all that mattered. He made his way around the room and laughed loudly with groups of people, chattered about various things, most of which he knew nothing about. He even spoke to the children, dancing with them a bit when requested.  
As he was making his rounds, he looked up and noted a certain shining crown resting upon a pillow of white hair. His nerves returned almost as quickly as they had left.

"Just one more glass. To make sure I can do this." He told himself, turning on a heel and headed back toward the drink table.  
Two more of those, and he found himself walking up to Dawn and hugging him.

"Aw! I'm so glad you have a friend! I much rather enjoy seeing you smile than wearing that mean little look you always do. You'll get wrinkles quicker that way you know!" He slurred, pinching the small boy's cheeks.

"What is wro—YOU'RE DRUNK AREN'T YOU!" Came the sudden onset of realization.

"Nonsense! I only had... Four? Five? I've only had a little bit to drink!" He laughed a bit. Then went stark with seriousness. "We should dance. But not together. Kind of like a dance off. I've been practicing a lot of dance moves lately for tonight and I need to use them. But not the special dance! That's for Kings only!" He said, wagging a finger in the blond's face.

"I'm not dancing with or against you! Go away. And go drink some water so you can at least remember how this night works!" Yuri found himself lecturing his elder.

"Aw! Are you scared?"

Yuri paused and turned his gaze slowly towards the twirling, blue-toned male before him. Unclipping his cape, he shoved it toward Otabek and glared at the King of Night.

"Let's go then! I think I'll enjoy damaging your reputation now!" He grinned. 

"If you think you can beat me!" Yuuri chimed, twirling towards the middle of the floor.

Once out there, Yuuri turned back and smiled to the boy who was storming his way into the center. When he was accompanied by the Child of the Day, he began to dance. His movements were a flurry of limbs waving above his head, coupled with a twirling sea of stars on his gown. The dance began as something fairly elegant, Yuri mimicking his elder antipode, but making sure to not be outdone by him. The brighter child exaggerating his poses, extending his already long limbs that much further.

It wasn't long before they drew a crowd. Various faces were in the crowd, gawking and trying to get in close enough to see what was going on. Some of the more noticeable faces were those of Mila and Sara (two members of the Theian Kingdom), Otabek (silently cheering for Dawn), and Phichit and Minako (who were not expecting any of this). As the need to do better than the drunken mess of Night increased, so did the intensity of their movements. And with that, grew the interests of the crowd.

Soon, a golden, glowing being managed to make his way closer to the action. Leaning down towards Dusk, he began to whisper in question.

"What exactly is going on here?" The concern heavily lacing his voice.

"I'm pretty certain our fair King enjoyed a bit too much of the celestial wine that Minako made."

Looking at the Advisor in question, she simply grinned and shrugged. "I didn't tell him to drink however much he did."

Returning attention back to the now winded Dawn, and still capable Night, it was safe to say their competition was over. Not quite calling it defeat, Yuri stomped his way over to where the Guardian of Night stood, snatching his up his cape and huffing. He muttered a few words under his breathe before shooting a look at Day.

"Don't look at me like that!" He shouted from at least ten feet away.

Viktor simply laughed to himself and started to make his way back to the other guests, before he was grabbed by the wrist. Searching for whom was responsible, it was none other than the Night himself. He was somewhat flushed, as an almost garnet color glazed his cheeks underneath starry freckles. His onyx hair was slightly disheveled beneath his crown of stars, and eyes a bright silver. A line of radiant white splitting his face. Viktor felt his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his chest. This sight before him was like nothing he had ever seen before. None of the creatures that roamed the day looked like he did. Yuuri seemed to have a ferocious, yet alluring appearance to him now. Was he always this way?

"My liege, I do believe we owe the people a dance. It's almost time isn't it?" Yuuri said, pointing to the shadowy moon.

All Viktor could do was nod. Though he was slurring horribly, it was still somehow attractive and completely adorable. 

Taking their positions on the crest of Sol and Luna in the middle of the floor. Viktor looked to Yuuri and smiled faintly, placing one arm about the slightly shorter boy's waist, clasping his other and lacing their fingers together.

"So who's the lead?" Day questioned under his breath, just loud enough for Night to hear him.

"Considering it's my show, how about I do?" A devious smirk slithered across his face, like an asteroid belt against the cosmos.

"Then after you, Your Highness." The words fell from Viktor's lips like water on silk.

His heart skipped another beat as Yuuri pulled him in a bit closer. Close enough for him to smell the sweetness of the wine emanating from Night. Warm breath gently grazed his neck as a low whisper slithered into his ear. A heavy, reddish blush colored Viktor’s cheeks as Gaia completely eclipsed Luna. Yuuri’s full lips thinning as they formed an attractively wicked grin across his face, accented with a wink. His eyes, as well as the choker about his neck, were a heavy orange; almost a blood red. Seeming to reflect the current state of the moon.

The music began and Yuuri took his cue, twirling the glowing King in a few semi-circles before stopping him and placing one hand about his waist. The smile that radiated rom the King of Day couldn’t be helped as his hand snaked about the other’s waist as well.  
Their steps were in perfect harmony with each other, which was surprising considering Night wasn’t anywhere close to sober. Night’s gown twirled about him as his hips switched back and forth. Occasionally, one would twirl the other, though Night would look prettier as the galaxy residing in his skirts would create a silver halo around him. They smiled to one another, laughing every-so-often either to themselves or to each other. Their enjoyment was palpable, and the court could feel it.

In the circle that had formed around them to watch, Phichit and Minako were at the front, hugging each other and beaming with joy as they watched the Kings dance. Yuri had shoved his way to a decent area towards the middle of the circle and was currently sitting on Otabek’s shoulders to get a good view. He fought a smile as he watched the two dancing, scoffing a bit in an attempt to sound annoyed. But he couldn’t do anything to fight the smirk that eventually pulled at the corner of his mouth.

The music drew to a close, and Night had Day in a close embrace. The bright King’s back against the darker King’s chest. Their breathing was heavy, but their smiles were large. With a flourish, Yuuri let Viktor go and bowed to him.

“That was fun.” Was all he panted, staring into bright blue, glittering eyes.

A rapid nod was Viktor’s response. Night smiled at Day’s speechlessness. 

“Care to dance again?” his voice slightly hoarse.

Another slight blush replaced the fading color on Viktor’s cheeks and he smiled. “If you’re willing.”  
Grabbing the hand of his inverted counterpart, he pulled him close then spun him back at arm’s length. Yuuri’s eyes seemed to sparkle, even though they were coated in the darkness of the eclipse. Twirling himself in close, he pressed his back to Viktor’s front and grinned, tilting his head back.

“You can lead this time if you wish.” 

Even with the slight slurring of his speech, Yuuri’s voice still held a hint of seduction and elegance. Viktor could feel his breath abandoning him as he watched the darker King slither his way down his own body, then back up. A small gasp leaving him, as all he could do was watch in shock.

Composing himself as a half-smile formed on his face, he finally replied. “Name the dance. Or we could just go at your pace.”

Another wicked smile parted Night’s face in a flash of sparkling white. Turning in the other’s hold, he replied, “Know how to tango?”

“Mostly. I’ve seen it done before.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you. It’s one of the things I’ve learned in the span of two days.”

And with that, they picked up where they left off. Each taking turns leading the other where knowledge of the moves permitted. Most of the dance was, however, dictated by the drunken King, not that the other argued. Day’s smile beamed as brightly as the sun he tended to regularly as they spun around the floor, before being caught off guard by a sudden dip. Clutching Yuuri’s arm, his wide eyes connect with the male above him and a warmth spreads throughout his being. Who was this person before him? This wasn’t the same King of Night, care taker of Luna, that he had known before. The thoughts fluttered briefly in his mind, but only one thing was certain in this time.

Whoever this person was now.

He _loved_ him.

The carelessness in the way he carried himself. The sudden disappearance of the shy, reserved boy he normally was. Everything about this version of the King, of Yuuri, captured every part of Viktor’s being and enthralled him. No longer was he just a King who took care of Sol and made the night fade into morning. He was now one of the humans he watched walking Gaia’s surface. His heart was going to explode with this realized feeling, and he could only wonder…

Did Yuuri feel this too?

When the music stopped, and the world ceased its endless circles around him, he looked to Night who had an arm about his waist and the other, fingers laced, holding his own. They exchanged grins of pure child-like delight as they panted for air. Studying the collar about Yuuri’s neck, Viktor noticed that Luna had only a sliver of herself still covered by Gaia’s shadow. He felt his whole existence frown as a wave of despair hit him. 

_The Gala is almost over._

Quickly, and gracefully, making her way over to the pair, Minako smiled faintly as she took hold of the slightly dazed King.

“Mind if I borrow him? He should be getting back to his room now.”

Shaking his head and cautiously passing her the giggling male, he replied, “Not at all. Do make sure he’s safe.”

Minako grinned, knowingly, and nodded. As she turned to exit, Yuuri pushed himself away from her and ran back over to where Viktor stood. Leaning against the taller male’s chest, he beamed. The dusting of stars about his cheeks coated in a faint shade of magenta, his eyes returning to their original silvery onyx color. He clutched on to the robes of Day and spoke softly.

“Wait for me here? Will you wait for me here once? I can show you how beautiful the court is during my reign. You’ll get a much better view of the stars that way.”

Viktor was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to say it? His voice failed him now when he needed it most. He could feel the heat rising back into his cheeks as his heart fluttered, trying to regulate himself. 

“I’ll wait for you first.”

In an a flurry of moments that almost felt like an eternity, the smaller King rose to his toes and placed a quick kiss on Viktor’s lips before running back to Minako, laughing and spinning. 

Stunned beyond words, Viktor simply touched his fingers to his lips and watched as the boy danced away. Taking his heart with him. How was this even possible?

⸎⸎⸎⸎

(Sometime Later)

Making his way to the throne in the court, Yuuri held his head down. He was listening to Phichit recount the events at the Gala for what seemed to be the fiftieth time. How everyone had enjoyed it so much, how everyone loved watching him dance with Day’s King, and how Yuri was still upset with him. Regardless of how many times Dusk told him the story, none of it seemed to ring any bells. As he approached the throne, the younger handed him a pale yellow rose that he snatched from the arm of the high-backed chair.

“A rose from the Solar Garden.” His chirpy voice rang.

Yuuri simply studied the gently glowing flower in his hands, wondering how it had found its way here and who had left it.

“Make sure you take this to Dawn before we leave here.”

Phichit’s face contorted into disapproval as he offered a slight nod.

~~~~

(Meanwhile in Theia)

The small, slightly annoyed, blond looked at the King in utter distaste before sucking his teeth.

“Why the hell did you leave him a rose?”

“So he can remember his promise to me.” Viktor sang, spinning as he held on to his cloud-like pup.

“A flower is supposed to make him remember what he said when he was beyond drunk on wine?” Yuri huffed, leaning against the palace window.

“You would be surprised. I’m sure he’ll remember. I doubt he could forget a night like that. I know that I won’t.”

Laughing to himself, Yuri shook his head, pushing off the wall. “Whatever you say. I’m leaving for a bit.”

Pausing his dance, a replication of what happened at the Gala, Viktor smiles to Dawn. “Tell dear Otabek I said hello. And to let his King know that I am waiting.”

Grumbling resounded from the small boy as he took his leave. Leaving Viktor to reminisce over a night that he wouldn’t soon forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Subnote I forgot to mention, probably going to be doing a cute story soon dealing with our sweet little Dawn and the Night's Guard. So do be on the look out :3


End file.
